This is an application for general support of the research program in the Genetics Laboratory of the University of Wisconsin. The specific areas of research are: Population genetics (Crow), Human cytogenetics (Patau), Gene transformation and genetic molecular development (Fox), Immunogenetics and immunoreproduction (Stone), Structure and function of ribosomes (Nomura), Clinical genetics and cytogenetics (Opitz), Cellular immunology and histocompatibility (Bach), Regulation of gene action in maize (Kermicle), Ribosome structure and function (Craven), Biochemical and developmental genetics of maize (Nelson), Theoretical population genetics (Denniston), Genetic effects of irradiation (Abrahamson), Genetic effects of irradiation in rats (Chapman), Cytogenetics (Peloquin), Growth and recombination in bacteriophage (Susman) (Prin. Invest - Administ), Genetics of proteins (Smithies) (salary only), Genetics of human cell cultures (DeMars) (salary only).